In the world of production printing, customers may be distantly located from print shops that provide volume printing services. Print shops may therefore provide for remote submission of print jobs via the Internet. This enables a customer to submit a large print job to the print shop via electronic means, substantially enhancing the convenience of production printing for the customer.
Many print jobs handled by a print shop include sensitive information. For example, a client may wish to submit a print job for printing out credit card statements for hundreds of thousands of customers. Those credit card statements may each include private account information for a customer. This presents a problem in that the Internet is not a secure transmission medium for print job data. The potential remains that a digitally submitted print job may be intercepted by malicious parties, resulting in the acquisition and misuse of sensitive information contained therein.
Thus, those skilled in the art continue to seek out enhanced systems for ensuring the security of sensitive content within print jobs.